mrpicklesfandomcom-20200223-history
Father's Day Pie
}} ''Father's Day Pie is the second episode of the first season of ''Mr. Pickles and the second episode overall. It originally aired on September 28, 2014. Plot Two construction workers harass a woman jogging. One of them goes looking for his jackhammer after he notices it missing. He spots in a hole and Mr. Pickles pushes him into the hole, where other prisoners are being kept. Mr. Pickles covers the hole with a rock while Tommy Goodman calls for him. After the title sequence, Beverly Goodman has prepared a cherry pie for Stanley Goodman (Beverly's husband) since it's Father's Day. As Henry Gobbleblobber begins to tell a story about Mr. Pickles keeping prisoners in his doghouse, Mrs. Goodman notices the pie is now missing. Tommy and Mr. Pickles track down the pie crumbs and find the thief not far from their home: Bigfoot. Bigfoot reveals to Tommy that he was originally a mob hit-man named Vito Pizzarelli whom the FBI had surgically transformed into Bigfoot after he told on his former mob bosses. Bigfoot offers to make Tommy a new pie. Meanwhile, Mr. Goodman's boss has called him into work to make him pretend to be his son since the boss hasn't seen his father in years. Back at home, Grandpa and Mrs. Goodman are enjoying Father's Day together. While Mrs. Goodman is in another room, Grandpa notices a prisoner escape from Mr. Pickles's doghouse. The prisoner comes to the window asking Grandpa for help, but runs away when he notices the picture of Mr. Pickles on the wall. At the grocery store, Bigfoot barges in and asks for cherry pie ingredients, with one notable ingredient being cream sherry. In the back, Mr. Pickles kills a worker and a security guard in an attempt to get to the jumbo pickles in the store. A bystander blogs about the entire ordeal and the Gabagoolis, the mob bosses, pick up on the post. After noticing the cream sherry ingredient and hearing about the brutal murders, they realize that Bigfoot is actually Vito Pizzarelli. After Bigfoot makes Tommy the new pie, he takes it to his father, only to notice him at a diner with his boss instead. Bigfoot instructs Tommy to take the pie and hit his father in the face with it, but Tommy decides to give it to him instead. Just as Mr. Goodman is about tell his boss off, the Gabagoolis enter with guns and ask Tommy where he got the pie. Bigfoot, sitting in the back, reveals himself to them and a shootout occurs, which ends with Mr. Pickles shooting the Gabagoolis. The man who escaped from Mr. Pickles's doghouse enters the diner and Mr. Pickles tosses the gun toward him, just in time for the Sheriff to come and arrest him for the killings. In the back of the police car, the prisoner is revealed to be the boss's long-lost father. He tells the boss that he is a lousy son and that he wishes he was never born, to which the boss tells him Happy Father's Day. The Sheriff gives Mr. Pickles a monetary reward that is quickly stolen by a deer. At the end o the episode, the Goodman family is enjoying their new cherry pie. Grandpa takes Mrs. Goodman out to the doghouse to show her that Mr. Pickles is keeping prisoners in the doghouse; however, the doghouse is empty. Mrs. Goodman walks away leaving Grandpa frustrated. Behind a wooden door, Mr. Pickles is seen in a large, hellish pit with a long line of prisoners on chains. Featured Characters * Mr. Pickles * Tommy Goodman * Stanley Goodman * Beverly Goodman * Grandpa * Bigfoot (Vito Pizzarelli) * Gabagoolie Bosses * Boss * Floyd * Linda * Linda Jr. * Sheriff Notes/Trivia *When the Gabagoolies are talking with each other after seeing the blog post, one of them says that mythical creatures are more like "space goblins or the Cheeseman", alluding to the character in the future episode of the same name. *Here is "Now I Am Blue" song are found here. Demonic speeches *After Bigfoot deliver his pie to Tommy Goodman and comments that he'll feel lonely, Mr. Pickles feels pity for him and says to a nearby deer "Hello gorgeous, have sex with Bigfoot or die."